cakeypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel "Gabzilla" Zillan
"April Fools, Jacko!" - Gabriel's popular catchphrase Gabriel "Gabzilla" Zillan I was one of the best friends between Jack MacHammer, Nikolai Mikhailov, and Elliot Richter. Gabriel was known to be a very humorous and clever guy around Jack and Elliot. He had a love to play pranks, which he did every day, such as putting a firecracker in Jack's cake or a pound of Pop Rocks in Elliot's cola. Surprisingly, both Elliot and Jack never thought these jokes were old, as they laughed every time from his unseasonably smart pranks. Gabriel had one brother, Saul, who he barely hanged out with. However, Saul generally appeared more after Gabriel died during the war, either mourning with Jack and Elliot or replacing Gabriel. Gabriel's odd form however, came from his mother, who was a creeper, and from his father, who was a Jewish-French barber. During a harsh storm, Gabriel's mother, who was in labor, was struck by lightning. This caused her to have a panic attack. But, his father put her in a minecart and pushed her towards the house, where she gave birth to Gabriel, a rare species of the Tron Creeper. His mother was one of the 20% of creepers to know proper English, which made his family name even more exotic. But, there still is much more to Gabriel. Birth & Childhood Gabriel Ichabod Zillan was born in Montreal, Canada on September 28 during harsh winter storms. When Gabriel's family was poorly struggling with his father's low-paying job as a barber shop owner and his mother's "disability" of not having arms, they set sail to the Outer World when he was 6. There, they traveled to an land which was Cakeyland, governed by Jack MacHammer's father, Douglass MacHammer. Cakeyland was free as freedom could ever be. Religion and atheism was tolerated, you could have freedom of speech without any worry, and you had no fear to ever socialize around people. Gabriel's father decided to send in a petition to construct a synagogue. The government of Cakeyland agreed, but the law was different in Cakeyland. All churches were to be taxed to raise money for the poor. Gabriel's parents agreed to get better jobs to support the synagogue. Dr. Zillan worked as a financial lawyer while Mrs. Zillan was able to afford free arm donations from a deceased resident, so she became a nurse. When the synagogue was built, Gabriel was baptized and was sent every day to practice for his upcoming bar mitzvah. However, Gabriel was less interested in his religious practices, and was more interested in playing outside. When he turned 13, he met Jack MacHammer, the son of the Emperor of Cakeyland. They eventually started playing every day of their lives. Jack would even sneak Gabriel out of his lessons sometimes so they could go to the jukebox shop and listen to some records. Eventually, Jack introduced Gabriel to his other friend, Elliot "Fission" Richter Jr., and they became best friends for life. Later in Life When Gabriel turned 14, the three decided to go to a shooting range to have fun. They went to a shooting range owned by Jack's dad's friend, Melvin. Melvin secretly let them in despite them being legally underage to use a firearm, but hid them in the basement. Melvin explained that the basement was a collection of guns and armory from former wars. There, he allowed them to practice some of them on the shooting range. While Jack chose a revolver and a shotgun and Fission chose a sniper rifle and an old-fashioned bayonet, Gabriel instantly admired a rust-stained AK-47 that was left in the dead of the corner. He took it, and fixed most of it with Melvin's help. He then spray-painted it a crystal blue color, that of a zircon crystal, to cover up the white marks. All day, it seems that they were endlessly firing weapons. When it was time to leave the range, Melvin said that he'd take care of the AK-47 until they got back. Gabriel trusted him to take care of it. In the midst of an international crisis, a war suddenly broke out near the western outer world in a very small country called Depactura. The war sprained like a bolt from Depactura to Tristania, then finally Cakeyland. The war came to Cakeytown, and a historic conflict began. Douglass MacHammer participated in the battle, sending out his best men and even going in himself with nothing but a sword in hand and armor on. He demanded Jack and his sister, Anneke, leave to the northwestern edge of America. His mother agreed, and they were to be shipped off in 20 days. However, Gabriel and Fission were to not give up. They said they would leave with him. When the dock to Tristania was about to leave, Fission and Gabriel sneaked onto the boat and surprised Jack. Jack was skeptical, but allowed it. And then, the boat set sail to the Democratic Empire of Tristania. Life During the War Life in the war was extremely depressing. They rarely even had enough money for food. However, one day when they went out to